A Gorillaz Christmas
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: Noodle wakes up on Christmas day to find that her fellow band mates aren't in the mood to celebrate, can the little Ax-princess turn Kong's spirit around?


Noodle woke with a start, and she sat up quickly, remembering what day it was. She threw back her covers and got out of bed.

She stuck her head out her doorway and, after checking for Zombies, walked down the hallway. She stopped six doors down and knocked hesitantly.

"Russel-san?" she whispered. A loud snore replied and she cracked the door slightly. "Russel-san?" she repeated. The drummer was sprawled across his bed, head buried underneath his pillows. The little Japanese girl advanced slowly, eventually finding herself at his bedside.

She reached out a finger and poked his immense stomach. Russel twitched and Noodle tried again. This time the drummer stuck his head up.

"Ugh..? Oh hey baby-girl." He said groggily. "D'you need sometin'?" he asked. Noodle shook her head.

"Russel-san its Christmas!" she whispered excitedly. Russel's face contorted in confusion.

"Is it?" he asked, words slurring together slightly. She nodded. "Oh, of course it is." He said, more sure. "Okay okay, give me five minutes baby-girl. Go get 'D." he said, rolling over. She saw that he wasn't going to get up so she left the room, closing the door behind her, and made her way further down to 2D's room.

Again, she knocked. "2D-san?" she asked, lips close to the door. No reply, so she opened it slightly. There, curled in a little ball amidst several pill bottles, lay 2D, his face in a peaceful expression as his chest rose and fell in a steady motion.

Noodle went up next to the bed as she had with Russel, but this time she lightly yanked on his spiky blue hair. 2D opened one eye and smiled slightly.

"'Ello little luv, do yew need somefing?" he asked, voice barely audible. Noodle shook her head but grinned.

"Stu-san," she said, clasping her hands together. "It's Christmas!"

The gangly singer propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her. "Okay, okay Noods. Give me a moment 'ere." he yawned and got up.

"I will go get Murdoc-san!" she piped, scurrying out of his room and into the elevator to go down to the car-park.

The Winniebago loomed forlornly underneath the florescent lights as the small guitarist knocked on the door.

"Murdoc-san! Get up! It is Christmas!" she said boldly. As expected, no sound came out so she took the liberty of entering. Cortez, the bassist's raven, was sitting on his perch, and he opened one eye to glare at the little girl as she came in.

"Caw!" it squawked.

"Shh!" she said harshly, the bird ruffled its feathers and tucked its head between its wing again. Murdoc was asleep on the bed, snoring loudly. She approached slowly, as if he might explode at any moment.

"Murdoc-san?" she said loudly. He stirred and that upset the bottle of alcohol in one of his hands, sloshing it on his front.

"BLOODY HELL!" Murdoc shouted, sitting up and seeing the beer all down the front of himself. Then he snapped his head to look at the intruder. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled.

"I-its Christmas." She stuttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"You woke me up to tell me it's a holiday I don't celebrate?" he said flatly.

"B-b-but-"

"B-b-but what? Whaddya gonna do if I don't get up?" he challenged, eyes glinting with mockery. "Stutter at me?"

Noodle's eyes were wide as she bowed. "I apologize Murdoc-san, I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered. Murdoc growled as he got out of bed.

"'T's fine." He harrumphed. "Let's go," he looked down at the surprised little guitarist. "well _GO_!" he exclaimed.

"H-hai, Murdoc-san, let's go." She said, taking his hand and leading him out of the 'Bago and back to the elevators.

When she came back up she found 2D in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and Russel sitting on the couch with a rather blank expression on his face. 2D smiled when he saw her.

"Oi! There yew are little luv!" he said happily. "Are yew gonna open yer presents?" he asked, standing up with his mug clutched in his hands.

"Hai!" Noodle replied joyously, grabbing 2D's hand and dragging both Murdoc and the singer into the living room and then heading towards the tree.

Noodle surveyed the tired lot and smiled. She went under the tree and began handing out presents.

"Russel-san," she said, handing him a long, slim box. "Murdoc-san," to him went a small, square box. "and Stu-san." And with that Noodle placed a box in his hands.

She looked at them all expectantly, and they hesitated a moment before ripping them open eagerly. Russel smiled as he uncovered a new set of drum sticks, Murdoc smirked at his new golden inverted cross (muttering "Hail Satan" to himself), and 2D giggled happily as he acquired three new zombie movies.

"Oh Russ lewk at this!" 2D exclaimed. "Zombie Flesh Eaters: Rise of the Dead! Fanks Noods!" he said to her. The little girl beamed.

"Thanks baby-girl." Russel replied, scooping her up and planting a kiss on her forehead. He glared at Murdoc who bared his teeth at him before looking at Noodle's little face.

"Erm, yeah, thanks Noodle." He said hurriedly.

"Open yers luv." 2D said. Noodle, incidentally, had gotten the most presents due to the fact that the other members of Gorillaz enjoyed doting on her. Her gifts included three new guitars(from Murdoc), a new gaming console (complete with seven new Zombie Survival games to go with from 2D), a set of diamond earings in the shape of Hello Kitty (from Russel), and a small assortment of "stocking stuffers" from "Santa Claus".

"Arigato friends!" she said happily. 2D put her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem. Merry Christmas luv." He said, a grin on his face. Russ nodded as he got up to make breakfast, Murdoc followed to get himself a beer.

All in all, Kong had a good Christmas.


End file.
